


Semi Finals

by BethXP



Series: Jamhn [3]
Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when they found out who got through to the finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi Finals

“This week we are awarding star baker…” _oh god_ , “and we are awarding it to someone…” _please please please_ , “who’s shown they can produce spicy macaroons…” that was him wasn’t it? “very, very, perky fraisier,” he saw his neighbour glance at him out of the corner of his eye and his heart flipped, it had to be him, “but more importantly than all of this, the world’s most delicious handlebar.” It was _definitely_ him. “Congratulations James!”

Inside James felt like he had conquered the world, being star baker twice in a row the week before the final couldn’t be bested. He was so proud of himself, his risks and experiments had paid off, he was going through. He actually had a chance at beating the wonderman Brendan and win this competition.

But being the shy gentleman that he was, James simply ducked his head and blushed as his comrades congratulated him and patted him on the back. One hand lingering slightly longer than the others. 

“Now all four of you know how the bake off works. This is the semi-final. We can only take three of you with us into next week’s final.” James saw his lover flinch, and risked a quick knee squeeze to tell him he was there for him no matter what. “I'm afraid the person who will not be joining us next week for the Great British Bake Off final is…” Every breath in the room was held. “Danny.”

 

John stared ahead as he exhaled. By the skin on his teeth he was through. He was in the _final_! He couldn’t quite believe it. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cheer or cry or clap. Actually, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted James. He wanted to hold him, hug him, cry on his shoulder and tell him he was brilliant, but he couldn’t. They had agreed it would probably be best with the competition and press to keep their relationship a secret which meant no more sex in the gardens surrounding the tent or dirty talk over the counters, although a few wistful looks and winks did not go amiss. 

 

They dared not look at each other as they said the necessary apologises and goodbyes to Danny, before being whisked off to have their individual interviews. James could barely speak as the interviewer asked him a few leading questions, whilst John called his mum on camera to tell her the news. 

They only saw each other again when they collected their bags in the dressing/make up room combo caravan. They still did not make eye contact as John slipped on his leather jacket and James pulled on his jumper, catching his glasses on the collar. 

“Need a lift?” asked John nonchalantly to James as Brendan packed away his various cooking implements.

“Yeah, thanks.”

James could not drive and so got the train to and from the filming location. When John had found this out, before they had started seeing each other, he had offered to take James to the train station at the end of the day as he passed it on the way home. Really he had just wanted to spend more time with him but it was worth it, and it had been for the same reason James had accepted. So by the semi-final nobody thought it was strange that two of the contestants went home together; it was just routine. 

As James slipped into the passenger seat, he let out another long breath and then finally had the courage to look at John. He observed the way John was staring blankly out in front of him, gripping the steering wheel so that his hands did not shake, it made him smile. 

“We are in the final,” John whispered, like saying it would make it more believable.

“We are in the final,” replied James, nodding, his smile turning into a childish grin.

John turned to him and matched it, clasping his hand to his mouth as it sunk in. The joy and relief that he felt hit him like a wave and was quite overwhelming. He fought back the tears. Reaching out he took James’ head in his hands and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. James pulled away quickly.

“What if we are seen?” He sounded terrified; normally it was John that was the careful one about these things.

“Screw them,” John replied, with such finality that made James realise that this was serious, long term, the real thing. John kissed him again, just as passionate and excitable as before, leaning right into James so that he was twisted in his seat and the door handle was pressing into his back. 

When the kiss broke, they looked at each other and burst into uncontrollable and gleeful laughter. 

“I am so proud of you,” James whispered, gazing lovingly over at John, who blushed. It was too soon to say ‘I love you’, so he hoped that that got his message across. He leant in for another kiss but John put his index finger up and pressed it on James’ lips, stopping them in their tracks.

“Wait; let me at least drive us back to my place. I can deal with being caught kissing you, but I cannot deal with being caught having sex with you in the back of my car.” He switched on the ignition and backed out of his parking space.

“Who says you are having sex tonight?” John tried not to look like a kicked puppy, but James managed to ignore the guilt trip. He raised an eyebrow. “You are my competition now, my enemy; it wouldn’t be seemly to be dating my rival.” John pouted.

“What do you think I am going to do? Use a little S&M to try and coax your baking secrets out of you? _Per_ -lease, I am going to cook the pants off you next week!”

“You could cook the pants off me any time,” James growled, and with the flick of a hand, John slapped him on the thigh.

“If you want to survive this car journey may I suggest you don’t try and arouse the driver?”

James, however, took this sensible suggestion as a challenge, giving a devilish grin as he turned to face John as best as he could in the limited space of John's Ka. 

“How would you do it then? How would you coax my secrets out of me? Strip me naked and tie me down using apron strings? Beat me with a spatula as you tease me with a whisk?” John let out a little cough and James noted the growing bulge in John's trousers. “Maybe you would play the dominant one, telling me what I can and cannot do. I like it when you do that,” he added, not taking his eyes of John for one second. “We could even bring food into the equation, since you are trying to force me to divulge my deepest darkest cooking secrets. Threaten to pour hot melted chocolate over my body if I don’t tell you what my show stopper is going to be next week. Don’t you dare tell me you are going to mix the hot chocolate and cold cream on my chest? If you are going to lick chocolate cream off my body and not give me any you could at least have the decency not to mix it wrong and cause it to separate and harden on my chest. Now that would be-”

James was forced to stop midsentence as the car jerked to a stop. John was looking at him, red faced and so full of lust that it took James by surprise. 

“I am not going any further until you sort me out,” said John hotly, his voice coarse and raspy. 

“What?”

“You caused this,” John point to his erection, “now you can deal with it.”

“Here? Right now?”

John lived in a rural part of town, down a lane that was only used by the people who lived at the end of it. It was fairly secluded and John had pulled right over so that all four wheels were parked on the grass of the neighbouring field to the road. They hadn’t seen another car for some minutes.

“You wanted a punishment,” John shrugged. James licked his lips, glanced out the front and back windows to check for any cars, and then unbuckled his seatbelt, sorting out John's little… problem.

 

Wiping his moist mouth with the back of his hand, James sat up and put his seatbelt on once more. He tried not to look too pleased with himself as John buttoned himself up and started the car once more. 

After a moments silence John smirked. 

“It will me your turn when we get home.”


End file.
